


It Would Seem Getting Even Has Its Benefits

by StoneColdShipper



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Death Threats, Embarrassing moments, F/F, Happy Ending, I am Supercorp Trash, Idiots in Love, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor is always bi in my fics, Lena Luthor is still hurting from the reveal, Lena Luthor likes to win, Lingerie, Mostly Fluff, Post Reveal, Protective Kara Danvers, and people start rumors about them, but no one gets hurt, but she is getting over it, kara Danvers is always pansexual in my fics, maybe a little bit of angst?, not quite NOT smut either, not quite smut, reconciliation in progress, they bicker like a married couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneColdShipper/pseuds/StoneColdShipper
Summary: .... The reason Supergirl was currently flying with none other than Lena Luthor in her arms was because Lena had demanded that Kara be her personal Uber for two weeks. It had been intended as a joke, but the brunette was surprised when Kara agreed to the ridiculous proposition....OrLena is only just starting to rebuild her friendship with Kara and the rest of the Superfriends. Everyone fears there will be an assassination attempt on Lena, so Kara takes steps to make sure she is safe, much to Lena’s annoyance.So Lena decides to use the situation to her advantage, and plots to get even with Kara.But will this new scheme cross the line? And if it does, is she willing to live with the consequences?





	It Would Seem Getting Even Has Its Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you enjoy this as much as I did. 
> 
> Happy reading!

Supergirl cruised across the National City sky, flying upright, in an almost standing position. In her arms she carried a woman bridal style, and said woman had her arms clutched around her neck. 

If any one saw them, they would assume that Supergirl had just rescued her and was simply taking the woman to the hospital, or something of that nature. It wouldn’t be the first time, nor the last, that the hero was seen doing exactly that. 

No one in their right mind, however, would ever think that the reason Supergirl was currently flying with none other than Lena Luthor in her arms was because Lena had demanded that Kara be her personal Uber for two weeks. It had been intended as a joke, but the brunette was surprised when Kara agreed to the ridiculous proposition the CEO had made during their fourth game night after agreeing to give their friendship another try. 

It has been eight months since Lena found out about Kara’s alter ego. Seven since she iced the kryptonian out of her life. Four months since her life felt more empty than it ever had before. Three since she decided maybe it was time to get over her pain and give Kara the bennefit of the doubt and believe her when she said she never meant to hurt Lena because she loves her. And finally, it’s been two months since Lena has started to let Kara back into her life. 

It started out small, a lunch date here and there. Which lead to the first CatCo interview in almost a year. Lena almost requested it be some one else who interviewed her, but in the end her PR department insisted that there was no one better than a Pulitzer award winning reporter to break the news on the latest L-Corp medical breakthrough. 

Then came a game night. After the third game night Lena finally agreed to be teamed up with the blonde again. For almost a month Lena had insisted on pairing up with anyone but Kara. 

Nia was sweet, but not competitive enough. Brainy may be a twelfth level intellect, but his eccentric communication skills often caused them to lose. Alex and Kelly always paired up. Not that Alex would pair with Lena and risk being on the receiving end of Kara’s Crinkle and Pout Glare TM so the only other person she could play with was J’onn. He was a great teammate, but Lena felt almost as awkward with him as with Kara, but only because she still wasn’t used to his ‘father-figure’ presence in her life. 

James had left National City months ago, and while he was competent and competitive enough to give Lena a winning chance, she had to admit, Kara had always been her best partner. When the two teamed up, before the rift, they were undefeatable, to every one else’s displeasure. The SuperCorp team, as Nia had dubbed them <strike>after Lena refused the let her call them Karlena or Lenara,</strike> was guaranteed to win, no matter the game. And Lena loves to win. 

After the third Kalex, again thanks to Nia, victory in a row, Lena had had enough of the bitter taste of defeat. So on the fourth game night, Lena’s _sore loser_ spirit finally won over her _hold a grudge_ spirit. SuperCorp lived once more, and soared its way to victory after victory at every game they played. 

While Lena had enjoyed her night, she had still found she needed to ingest a slightly larger amount of alcohol than usual to keep her nerves at bay. Being so close to Kara all night was nice, but bittersweet memories had a way of breaking free from her boxes at inoportune moments. 

Like how when they won the last game of the night, every one groaned in disappointment, and Brainy grumbled a quiet, “I think I liked it better when you two didn’t speak to each other.”

Every one knew it was meant to be a joke, but poor Brainy still hadn’t mastered sarcasm yet, despite all of Nia’s best efforts. She had been thinking of her first real fight with Supergirl, the one over the synthetic kryptonite during the Reign incident. So Lena’s immediate instinct was to respond with a remark intended to inflict pain, “that’s still not off the table.” She flinched once it was said, but it was too late to take it back.

The next thirty seconds had been silent and tense. Lena could almost swear she heard crickets, even though they were several stories high in Kara’s apartment. As it turned out, what she heard was actually just one cricket.

“Oh! That’s Pinocchio!” Is all Kara had to say before she dashed to her bedside and gently picked up a jar and brought it out for everyone to see. “I found him clutching on to my cape after the car chase today. Figured I’d set him free at a park tomorrow.”

Inside the jar was a cricket, chirping away, like it knew it had to fill an awkward silence. But at least that silence was short lived because the whole room erupted into laughter, including Lena herself. 

“Kara, Pinocchio was the puppet, the cricket’s name was Jiminy,” Alex managed to say in between her laughter. 

Kara had blushed but smiled anyway. “I know that! I just felt like Jiminy sounded too much like Jimmy, and we already have one of those.”

The tense feeling from before had almost completely dispersed as the laughs finally began to quiet down. Kara takes Lena’s hand in hers and gives a gentle squeeze, and Lena realized for the first time just how careful Kara had to be to not hurt her, or anyone else, when she did things like these. It warmed her up inside.

“I’ll wait however long I need to, and I’ll do whatever it takes to earn your trust again. You are worth it, and my life without you in it is miserable.” 

“Mm-hmm. Don’t I know it,” Alex muttered mostly to herself. 

The earnest look in Kara’s eyes almost had Lena in tears. But the brunette didn’t want the tension to return to the room, so she squeezed the blonde’s hand in return. 

“Well, you could always just fly me around for a week or two,” She joked. “I’d shave so much time off of my daily commute and get all my work done faster.”

Kara’s eyes had lit up like the morning sunrise. “And I could keep you safe from any assassination attempts. You are due for one soon, I think. It’s been what? Five months since the last one?”

There is a moment in which everyone thinks back to Lena’s latest attempt on her life. Oddly enough, it had been Lillian who barely managed to save her in time, because the CEO kept refusing Supergirl’s help. It was after this that Lillian started to drop hints left and right that having a kryptonian friend might not be such a bad idea after all. 

Lena had refused steadfastly to even consider it, but a month later she was still having nightmares in which no one could save her from random murderers. In the dreams she would call out for Kara only when she had exhausted all other options, but the hero would never come. Lena would realize it was her fault because she had pushed the blonde way, and now she was all alone, as she looked death in the eyes. 

Lena would startle awake, and try to brush off the dream. Until the one that finally broke her. The nightmare that finally made it impossible for Lena to not care if she never befriended Kara again had her in the plane with Edge’s chemicals. It was split in half and Supergirl couldn’t carry both, so Lena told her to drop her half, to save the chemicals. This time, Kara agreed, and let Lena plummet down into the ocean, without so much as looking distraught. 

When she awoke, Lena finally realized- no, that’s when she finally remembered- that Kara had always cared for her. That maybe their friendship wasn’t a lie. 

And it was that turning point that eventually lead to Lena sitting on the floor of Kara’s living room, holding an ironically named cricket in a jar. 

“Kara, I was only kidding-“ Lena begins but is quickly interrupted by Alex, of all people, agreeing to the absurd idea. 

“Actually, Kara has a point,” Alex looks thoughtful. “I could clear her schedule at the DEO for two weeks, or until the attempt on your life finally happens. We’d only call you in for big emergencies,” she turned to talk to Kara, and they immediately started working out how to get more free time at CatCo. 

Lena frowned, “Alex, Kara, no it’s really not necessary. Lex is dead and Lillian doesn’t want me dead anymore.”

“Then how to you explain five months ago?” Nia asked, ever so helpful. Lena liked her, sure, most of the time. Just not right at that moment. 

Lena was left miming a fish out out water as she tried to come up with _ANY_ way to stop this in its tracks, whatever _this_ was. 

She turned to J’onn, Kelly and Brainy for help, but Brainy just pretended he had never seen Kara’s apartment before and looked at the ceiling like it was made of gold and whistled an ‘oh, don’t mind me’ tune. Kelly stifled a giggle and also avoided looking at Lena. J’onn simply placed a fatherly hand on her shoulder, gave her a sad, bemused smile and shook his head gently. 

Lena’s shoulders sagged. And as Kara and Alex came to a final agreement, they turned to Lena. 

“Ok, then it’s settled,” Alex stated with a bit too much pride. The moment she saw an opportunity to get Lena and Kara to work out their differences and get back to their annoyingly close friendship, she took it. She knew that if Kara spent more time with Lena, it would mean less sister time, but Kara’s happiness was too important to let her sisterly jealousy get in the way. 

“What is settled, exactly?” Lena asked with a pit in her stomach. 

“Until your undoubtedly imminent assassination attempt is thwarted,” Alex explained, “Kara will be your personal chauffeur, bodyguard, and food taster. Can’t let that coffee incident repeat itself.“

“Just, please go easy on the kale, please, I beg of you,” Kara pleads, her hands intertwined in prayer.

“Wait, so she’s going to be with me ALL day!? And for an undetermined amount of time?!”

“Yes,” Kara looked to be over the moon. But then her mood darkened. “Until someone tries to kill you.”

“This is unbelievable,” Lena scoffed. 

And so, that is how, eleven days later, Lena finds herself being flown to National City’s most expensive shopping district, uncomfortably close to the inhumanly warm body of her extremely attractive friend. It was now a week and a half since that fateful game night, and while she had had Kara protecting her night and day, there had yet to be an attempt on her life. 

Or maybe it was BECAUSE Supergirl was always by her side that the would be killers had yet to make their move. But then again, maybe no one was actually out to kill her for once, as there had not been any outstanding threats on her life recently. ‘Exactly why we should be extra careful, someone is clearly up to something!’ Kara had said. Alex simply nodded and hummed in agreement like the sycophant she had apparently been replaced with recently. 

Lena sighed with distaste at the memory of it, just as Supergirl touched down in the middle of the shopping district. Without a word, Lena began to walk her way to the shop she had in mind, ignoring the looks people gave her and the superhero. Apparently it’s not very day a Luthor has a Super follow behind them with an enormous smile plastered on their face. 

But it had been impossible for the public not to notice the new and unusual interactions between the two women recently. So naturally rumors began to circulate. 

The first rumor to spring up: Lena is up to no good, so Supergirl is keeping a close eye on her to make sure she doesn’t commit some heinous crime. Lena had rolled her eyes at that one so far into her sockets that she almost went blind for a brief moment. 

The second rumor: Lena had the kryptonian under mind control and was flaunting her newly acquired pet for the world to see. Her cheeks had blushed when she heard what _kind_ pet was being suggested by some more brazen speculators. 

The last of the main rumors was at least a little less distasteful than the other two but only just barely: that they were dating. Eventually the city had to take into consideration that the two women were, among many other things, exceptionally beautiful. They were powerful and important in their own right, they often worked together to save the world, and had, at least to the public eye, always been on friendly terms with each other. So it wasn’t unreasonable to think that after the two had known each other for so long, they could have developed attraction and feelings for each other. 

And now that the two were documented shopping together, that rumor was really going to gain some traction. But it didn’t matter. Lena was going to use this particular rumor to get even with Kara. 

Not only had this arrangement actually hurt L-Corp stock because of the first and second rumors, but it had turned out to be a major inconvenience. Lena was supposed to be able to get more work done with all the time she’d save getting from point As to point Bs. But instead she kept arriving late to some appointments because of Kara. 

Sometimes she’d see a cute puppy, and want to pet it. It would take ages to get her to leave the pup to take Lena where she needed to go. Not to mention all the times Kara just _had_ to stop and say hi to Pinocchio at his park. Other times they had to stop for a food binge to keep Kara full of energy. And even though Kara had super speed, the workers at the restaurants did not, so it always took longer to fulfill the blonde’s enormous order. 

And then there were the times that the two made it on time to Lena’s very important meetings, only to have her board members and investors overhear them bickering like an old married couple. Lena actually suspected this is how the final rumor began, after her French business partners witnessed Supergirl insist on cleaning cupcake frosting from Lena’s face, that Kara herself placed there mind you, by licking her thumb and rubbing it off. Lena had to fight hard to keep from blushing in front of her business associates that time. The rumor began making its rounds shortly thereafter.

So Lena had deviced a plan to get back at her best friend, because yes, she was feeling comfortable enough around Kara to finally call her that again. So maybe this ordeal wasn’t a complete waste after all. 

Lena smiles to herself as she saw the storefront for the shop she was looking for, and quickened her pace. Supergirl followed close at her heels, blissfully oblivious. Lena crossed the threshold just past the automatic doors, but turns around when she notices Kara has stopped following her. 

“Supergirl, I will need you protection from my would be killers while I shop,” she said in as innocent a voice as she could manage, but it wasn’t very innocent sounding at all. 

“Ummm....” Kara shuffles from one foot to the other. “Maybe I can just X-ray vision the shop to make sure there’s no danger and I can wait out here... You know. Give you some privacy?” Kara’s eyes are silently pleading with Lena. 

But Lena just brings one hand to her chest, dramatically feigning shock, “Supergirl! I had no idea you’d be willing to use your powers to spy on unsuspecting shoppers! And at a _lingerie_ store, no less!”

Kara immediately turns red and stammers almost incoherently, “No! That’sNot-WhatIMeant-IWasn’tGoingTo! But.... But..!” At last Kara simply sighs a great big loud breath that immediately sends a gentle gust of cool air rushing to Lena’s face and leaves her raven locks swaying in its wake. “Fine,” the blonde proclaimed dejectedly as she starts following Lena again. 

The brunette smiles proudly to herself. _Luthor: one. Danvers: zero._

Lena then proceeds to browse around the store, stopping here and there to look at whatever piece catches her attention, all the while discreetly watching Kara out of the corner of her eye. For her part, Supergirl refuses to do so much as even look in Lena’s general direction. In fact she refuses to look at anything, not the sexy garments that surround her on all sides, and certainly not the faces of the half dozen or so other shoppers and staff that are currently looking at both women with surprise and knowing smiles. Instead she looks down at the floor or up at the ceiling, a deep blush seeming to take up permanent residence on her cheeks. 

One of the workers, a cute young redhead, seems to notice Supergirl’s discomfort and decides to do something about it. She gives Lena a conspirational wink, and makes a beeline for Supergirl, intending to offer assistance. 

“Hi there,” the redhead interrupts Kara’s attempts of developing the superpower of invisibility, “I’m Chloe. Can I interest you in taking a look at one of our new La Perla pieces?” Chloe directs Kara’s eyes to a display right behind her. The manikin on the table showcases and dark blue (almost black) lacy corset with a short flowing red lace skirt and panties. The piece has red stockings tied to a golden garter belt, and a wine red velvet bathrobe that reached the manikin mid thigh. “This one was actually inspired by you,” Chloe smiles and gives Kara a wink. 

Not that the blonde notices because her mouth drops open when she realizes that, yes, this lingerie set does actually remind her of her original suit (as she now exclusively uses her new one that no longer sports a skirt). In fact, upon reaching out to pull at the bathrobe, she is able to see the crest of the House of El that had previously been hidden. Kara was just beginning to formulate a complaint about how her family crest should not be used for such lewd things, especially without her, or Superman’s, consent, when Lena cuts in, who is suddenly standing on her other side. 

“This is beautiful! Supergirl, you simply MUST try this on!” Lena’s voice had simply too much excitement in it for Kara to be able to handle. So instead of responding to Lena with whatever stuttered retort she might have come up with, Kara turns to Chloe instead. 

“I’m not here to shop Chloe, I’m only watching over Miss Luthor to make sure she doesn’t get herself killed,” Kara mutters our the last word through her teeth, giving Lena a side glance with narrowed eyes. “But thank you for your help.” She gives Chloe as genuine a smile as she can muster given the circumstance. Chloe smiles in return and is about to excuse herself when a pale hand grips her arm firmly. 

“Actually, if Supergirl won’t try it on,” Lena releases the redhead’s arm and gestures to the lingerie set, her eyes never once leaving Kara’s, “then I will.” A devilish smile slowly spreads itself on crimson lips, making Kara cross her arms across her chest as she lets out an indignant huff. 

Chloe giggles and squeals with excitement, clapping her hands. “I’ll bring one in your size over to the fitting rooms in just a minute, Miss Luthor!”

“Great,” Lena turns to see Kara now flailing her arms in disbelieving shock while her mouth opens and closes, unable to form any words for a brief moment. _Luthor: two. Danvers: zero._

But it’s Kara, so of corse she is not left speechless for long. 

“Le-naaa...” Kara brings a hand to her face at having to suffer through so much embarrassment in one day. “Why do you need to try _that_ one on? Why can’t it be, I don’t know,” Kara looks around at some of the other lingerie sets and settles for a green and black corset that would pair perfectly with Lena’s eyes, “ _this_ one?!”

Lena eyes the new piece for a moment, before she moves to stand right behind the headless manikin wearing it, and is very pleased to see it matches her in height. She looks over at Kara, raises an eyebrow just as much as she lowers her voice.

“So then I take it you’d like to see me wearing this one instead?” Kara’s face immediately turns an almost scary tone of red and she is left sputtering. The blonde is trying desperately not to imagine Lena in the lingerie piece instead of the manikin. 

“No! I was just saying you didn’t have to try on the one that looks like my old suit.” Is all Kara manages to say. 

“Oh, so then you _don’t_ want to see me wearing your clothes while I’m completely naked underneath?” 

It takes Kara a long time to respond to that because she is unable to stop herself from imagining just that. *Lena in her apartment, naked save for one of Kara’s old flannels, an expanse of pale flesh on display as Lena’s legs and cleavage are left uncovered, climbing onto her bed and crawling over her own naked body, lips about to touch-* 

Kara shakes the image from her mind. “Of course not! Don’t be weird Lena. We’re best friends, remember? Nothing else.” She winces internally. She hadn’t meant to be rude, but Kara had panicked thinking Lena might catch on to what she had just fantasized and said the first thing she thought of to try and throw Lena of her trail. 

Truth is, she would love to have Lena naked in her bed, more often than not. She also wanted Lena in her life romantically, but Lena didn’t feel the same. And after all that they’ve been through, the ups and downs, Kara had lost all hope that Lena could _ever_ reciprocate her feelings. So Kara had resigned herself to never speak to Lena about what lay in her heart. 

Unbeknownst to Kara however, Lena had been fantasizing practically the same thing as the blonde had, only it was a naked Kara crawling up Lena’s body, and not the other way around. But when Kara spoke up, Lena woke from her fantasy world with a sour taste in her mouth. _Friends. Nothing else._

To hide her disappointment, Lena turns to head to the dressing rooms and clears her throat. 

“Of course, Supergirl, it was just a joke. Now come make sure no one tries to kill me while I go try on your old suit.” Lena is pleased she was able to make that last bit more seductive than she had intended. 

In fact, this whole situation was. She had originally only intended to make Kara feel embarrassed at having Supergirl be seen in a lingerie store, but had now somehow morphed into Lena playing the role of seductress in this play they now found themselves in. And being naturally on the dramatic side, Lena just loves theatrics.

So as she walks into one of the rooms, taking the proffered Supergirl lingerie Chloe holds out for her, she simply can’t help but give Kara a pointed look. She arches a perfect brow and lowers her voice into a husk. “Oh, and Supergirl?”

“Hmm?”

“No X-ray vision this time, ok?”

Kara’s jaw drops into stunned silence. _Luthor: three. Danvers: zero._

Kara hadn’t realized Chloe still stood beside her, so when the younger woman spoke up, she was startled and jumped a little, finally closing her mouth. 

“What does she mean by ‘this time’?” Somewhere in the dressing room Lena chuckles to herself. Kara narrows her eyes at the door. 

“Nothing, she meant nothing by it!” But Chloe simply giggles, which only annoys Kara even further. “Oh look, I think that customer needs some help.” Kara points to the woman looking around for assistance, glad to find any excuse to have the upbeat girl leave her be. 

Chloe turns to leave, but she decides to say something before leaving. “I get that you two are like Romeo and Juliet, what with the Luthors and Superman. But if you don’t want your love story to end like the play, you gotta do something about it. Don’t be afraid to admit your feelings. Or else what’s the point of being in love, if you deny it even exists?” And with a smile, Chloe is gone. 

Kara stares after her deep in thought. Chloe misunderstands the situation and thinks Supergirl and Lena love each other but are too afraid to admit it to the rest of the world because they are supposed to be sworn enemies. In reality, only Kara loves Lena, and her feelings are unrequited, or so she thinks. _She did get one thing right, though. I am too afraid to admit my feelings to Lena. It would mean the end of our friendship, and we’ve already been through so much trying to save it._

She is brought out of her reverie by Lena’s soft whisper, audible only to her kryptonian ears. “Supergirl, please help.” Kara listens to her heartbeat and realizes it’s beating way to fast. Worry makes her throat feel tight, so tight. She just realized that Lena has been quiet for a while and hasn’t checked in with her like she is supposed to for maybe ten minutes now. 

“Lena, is everything ok?” She calls out and holds her breath waiting for an answer. 

“Can... You help me.... With these damn... Laces, please?” Kara groans in annoyance as she enters the dressing room after Lena opens it slightly. 

“You had me worried, I thought something happened to you-“ her complaints are cut short by the most breathtaking view she’s ever seen, and she’s seen a lot of great views. 

Lena is standing by the door, now closed once more. She is already wearing the stockings and garter belt and the corset, but the corset has laces at the back rather than a zipper. Lena had been struggling with them for a while until her frustration grew and was forced to call Kara for help. It’s not like this had the added advantage of seducing and/ or flustering Kara even further. 

“I can’t seem to be able to tie this thing. Who was stupid enough to place the laces at the back? I highly doubt this was how your old suit was made.” Lena has been facing away from Kara the entire time waiting for her the tie the laces for her, so she does not know Kara has not heard a word she said. She’s been too busy looking at her up and down, taking in the way lacy garment adheres to Lena’s every curve. How it exposes maybe a little too much ass and Kara has to fight the urge to grab a handful. 

“Kara?” Lena finally turns to look at the blonde, who hastily looks up into her eyes with a look Lena has never seen before. “Is everything ok?” Kara simply stares into her eyes a bit longer, before nodding, seeming to have made up her mind about something. 

“Everything is perfect. Never better,” Kara’s voice is almost a whisper as she reaches up to tie the laces. She works slowly, careful not to make them too tight. “I know I was annoyed at first, but I actually like how this looks on you.” Lena is startled when Kara suddenly whispers even quieter right next to her ear, “who ever gets to see you out of it will be very lucky indeed.”

Lena is shocked silent for a moment, surprised that Kara seems to be flirting back. The two have been casually flirting with each other almost since they met, but after their fight and reconciliation, they had yet to start doing it again. Lena is surprised at just how much she missed it. 

Lena walks in front of the large mirror in the room, inspecting the look and feel of the lingerie closer. Kara grabs the red velvet bathrobe from where it hangs and holds it out for Lena to take. As she puts it on, she notices Kara looking her over with an intense expression. 

“So what do you think, Supergirl, should I buy it?”

Kara moves in close behind her, almost brushing up against her back. She reaches her arms between Lena’s arms and body, grabbing the two open halves of the robe and tying it closed. Lena can feel her breath on her neck when Kara speaks, making eye contact with her through the mirror. 

“It’s very sexy. But not as sexy as kryptonian lingerie. Now that would be an irresistible sight to behold.” And all of a sudden Lena wishes she had kryptonian lingerie in that very moment. She wanted to see Kara lose control of herself and run her strong hands up and down her body. For a brief moment it even seemed like the blonde would do just that. Instead she retracts her hands. 

“What does kryptonian lingerie look like,” Lena asks wanting very much to visualize herself wearing it. 

“We don’t have any,” Kara states. Lena’s jaw drops as she realizes Kara just implied that she would find a naked Lena irresistible. Kara gives Lena a _very_ seductive smirk before looking away at her own reflection. Then Kara briefly makes eye contact with Lena, before turning for the door. She is gone before the brunette can say a word. 

Being left speechless and alone, Lena can’t help but to concede a point to Kara. _Luthor: three. Danvers: one. _

Lena releases a disappointed sigh as she looks herself over one last time, and decides to buy the set. _Kara might never see me wearing this again, but it might come in handy during some quality... alone time._ The thought of pleasuring herself while wearing it and thinking of Kara immediately sends heat traveling south. 

Lena even contemplated letting her hands travel the same path as the heat that is now settled between her thighs. Just as her fingers are playing with the band of the red lacy fabric of the underwear, there is a knock on her door, and she snatched her hand away. 

“Who is it?” Lena calls out with irritation. There is a moment of brief silence before she hears Kara call out to her from the other side. She quickly opens the door, allowing a very red Kara to enter. 

“That was more embarrassing than I thought it would be.” The blonde states as she holds up a coat hanger with the green and black corset from earlier. 

“Kara, I already plan on buying the one I’m wearing, you didn’t need to go get another,” Lena says, but she reaches for the green corset anyway. Kara pulls it back towards herself, defensively keeping it away from her. 

“I thought maybe I should try one on. Might be nice to have one, just in case.” The blonde turns to the mirror, holding the corset up to her body. 

“But Kara, you’re not dating any one.”

“Neither are you.” Lena bites back a retort along the lines of ‘only because you don’t ask me out’. 

“You know what,” Lena changes the subject, “it doesn’t matter. Go on to the next room and try it on, I can’t wait to see-“ but before Lena finishes her sentence, Kara has already supersped out of her suit and into the corset. 

“You forgot I have super speed,” Kara chuckles at Lena’s expression, eyes widened in shock. The piece is just a two piece bustier corset and panties, no stockings or bathrobe, which left a lot of sun kissed skin exposed. 

Ever since Supergirl got her new suit with pants, Lena has been unable to see Kara’s bare, toned legs, and she had no idea just how much she missed them until now. Lena’s mouth went dry as her eyes moved from Kara’s toned legs, to her muscled arms, and then again to her defined abs that could be seen thanks to the partly see through lace. 

“What’s the matter Lena?” Kara asked, but her tone says she knows exactly what is going through her head. “You look a bit... _thirsty._” Lena’s eyes snap up to meet Kara’s, only to find the blonde sporting a victorious grin on her face. _Luthor: three. Danvers:two_, Lena thinks, not liking how the kryptonian is quickly catching up to her score in a game only Lena knows they are playing. 

“I’m fine. Not thirsty at all,” Lena swallows hard, hating how her mouth really is too dry and how a glass of water is not the only thing that would taste great right about now. 

“So what do you think?” Kara asks, once again looking at her own reflection. 

“Great. It looks great. But it does remind me of green kryptonite,” Lena says as an afterthought. 

Kara rolls her eyes, “there is kryptonite of every color, Lena. Invisible lingerie isn’t as sexy.”

“I’d beg to differ,” Lena mutters quietly, once again picturing Kara naked, forgetting for a moment that said woman has super hearing. But then she remembers, and before Kara can comment on what was just said, she clears her throat and changes the subject. “Anyway, I think maybe we’d be better of if I had the green one, since it matches my eyes, and you had the the Supergirl themed one.”

“So, I take it now you fancy yourself my kryptonite? Is that why you want to trade?”Kara tone is teasing. 

“No! ItJustMakesMoreSense-“

“Woah, woah, its ok, I was just kidding! Calm down Lena. No need to get your panties in a twist.” Kara looks pointedly down at Lena’s panties and only then does Lena notice that she had actually been absentmindedly twisting the elastic band of her panties with one hand. She glares at Kara. 

_Luthor: three. Danvers: three. Great. Now we’re tied three for three._ And Lena Luthor does not like to lose. 

So she dons her seductress persona once more, intending to make sure she wins at all costs. She lowers her voice as she slowly gets closer to Kara, who instinctually backs up until she hits a wall. 

“So, are you going to take that off, or do I need to do it for you,” Lena husks, seductively dragging her finger over Kara’s corset. To her surprise, Kara laughs, and in turn backs Lena up against the mirror wall. 

“You say that, but Lena...” The blonde then spins her so she is facing the mirror itself, and Kara leans into her back. Lena’s brain is shutting down and refusing to process anything other than the feel of Kara pinning her against a wall from behind. “You are the one who can’t get out of her corset without my help.” It takes her a moment to realize that Kara was only trying to untie the laces at the back of her corset. 

There is a maddening blush spreading from Lena’s face down to her chest. She had actually thought that Kara was going to finally _do_ something about the sexual tension that has been heavily saturating the air in the dressing room for the last fifteen minutes. 

_Luthor: three. Danvers:four._ Kara had managed to turn Lena’s earlier bravado against her, but that was the last point Lena would concede to the reporter. 

Just as said reporter finished unlacing her corset, Lena turned to face her. The corset, now loose on her, began to slip and reveal even more of the flesh of her breasts. It even allowed an areola to peek through ever so slightly, but did not slip further down. 

Kara’s eyes widen and immediately fall on the newly revealed skin, pupils visibly dilating. She is frozen in place and can’t look away, though she knows she probably should. 

_That’s definitely a point for me, Luthor: four, Danvers: four,_ Lena quietly adds another point to her score. 

A foxlike smile, slowly emerges on her face, just before Lena stands on her tiptoes, catching Kara by surprise with the kiss. The blonde is too shocked to kiss back, and when the seconds pass without any signs of reciprocation, Lena begins to panic. She pulls back and thinks maybe Kara doesn’t want this, any of it. Doesn’t want _her._

So Lena does what Lena does best. She pulls up her walls, and locks away her emotions fast enough to stop any tears from forming. She is about to apologize to Kara, or maybe play it all off as a joke, she’s not sure, but before she says a word, Kara is already speaking. It takes Lena a moment to understand what is happening. 

“Copy that Alex. I’ll let Lena know,” Kara’s voice is all business. “She can stay at my place tonight.... Ok.... I’ll see you back at the DEO in a couple hours.”

“What happened?” Lena is relieved they don’t have to talk about the kiss right now. 

“Some one tried to blow up your penthouse. It was a relatively small kryptonite explosion, so the building is still standing, but your penthouse still got thrashed. Sorry,” Kara states, wrapping her arms around Lenas waist. Kara resumes speaking before Lena can comment on the embrace. “That means you can’t go back there. But you can stay with me as long as it takes to fix it or find a new place.” 

“Did Alex say who it was and why they were targeting me?” Lena asks, hoping the danger is gone. 

“Actually,” Kara rubs that back of her neck with one hand, the other still holding on to Lena’s waist firmly. “They we’re targeting me.” Lena gives her a pointed look and Kara quickly places a finger to her crimson lips. “Before you say anything!- I’ll have you know it was an old Luthor lackey who used to work for Lex! He apparently heard the rumor that you and I were dating, and was not happy about it. Alex says that while he was targeting me, he didn’t care if you died too.”

“But it still means that this arrangement that we made to keep me ‘safe’ is what actually put me in danger. Turns out we were better off not doing it in the first place!” Lena is a little bewildered at the whole turn of events. 

“Hey! In my defense, he was building that bomb for over a month. So he was going to eventually attack one or both of us!” 

“Ah, but the rumor precipitated his actions!” Lena almost gloats. 

“Speaking of the rumor,” Kara suddenly changes the subject, and Lena suddenly remembers that she is still wrapped up in Kara’s arms. “Maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing. The rumor, I mean. It lead to this, after all.” Kara gestures to their close proximity in a dressing room while they wore only- oh god, Lena had forgotten about what they were wearing- very revealing lingerie. 

“Now, where were we? Oh, yeah,” Lena looks up just in time to see Kara lean down to plant her own kiss on Lena’s lips. This time it is Lena who is too shocked to kiss back. The kiss was sweet and brief, and afterwards, Kara leans her forehead on Lena’s. A breath of relief leaves Lena’s lungs, knowing Kara at least likes her enough to kiss her. 

“You know, I’ve been dying to do that for ages,” Kara admits. 

“Really? Cuz I thought that was the kryptonite,” Lena’s is sarcastic, but not in a mean way. 

“You joke now, but you really are my kryptonite, Lena. You have been, for far longer than even I realized.” Kara places a hand to Lena’s chin, lifting it so they can look into each other’s eyes. “I love you, Lena Kieran Luthor.” Lena’s lungs suck in a quick breath. 

“I love you too, Kara Zor-El Danvers Supergirl.” Lena looks into sky blue eyes with tender affection, and they look back at her with just as much adoration. 

This time they both lean in for a kiss, their first real one, and it is languid, innocent, but filled with all the feelings they have for each other that simply cannot be expressed with words. Apparently, their kiss is long enough to warrant a knock on the door from a slightly worried Chloe. 

“Hello? Miss Luthor? Supergirl? Is everything alright? Do you need any help?”

“No, we are just fine, Chloe. Thank you. We’ll be right out,” Lena calls out. She smiles up at Kara and pulls her in for one final quick kiss. “Now, how about we buy these sexy little things and go try them on at your apartment for real this time?”

Kara’s face lights up with excitement and the promise hidden in Lena’s words and quickly taps her earpiece. 

“Hey, Alex? I think I might not go in to the DEO until much, much later today. Or at all. I’ll see you tomorrow. Why? I’ll fill you in on that tomorrow.” Kara taps her earpiece off and super speeds herself back into her Supergirl suit. With a quick kiss or two to Lena’s lips she steps out of the room to allow her to change into the clothes she was wearing when she entered. 

_Luthor: ∞ . Danvers: ∞._ All of a sudden Lena doesn’t care to win one over Kara, because as long as they are together, they will both be the winner. Always. 

At the register, Chloe rings them up, and sends them off with a final wink, not wasting any time with pleasantries. It’s almost as if she knows that they might be in a hurry to get home, wherever that is. 

When they arrive at Kara’s apartment, they do indeed swap sets, Lena taking the green one and Kara the Supergirl one. Of course, it’s not like the lingerie remains on them for long, and it is eventually forgotten as their activities take them from room to room. They even lose one of the red stockings. 

That is, until Alex finds it hiding behind a bookshelf near the entrance to Kara’s bedroom three weeks later. The happiness she felt for her sister and Lena is then eclipsed by the trauma of knowing their sex life is not limited to the bedroom. It takes two weeks for Kara to convince her that she has cleaned her apartment from top to bottom before Alex finally sets foot in it again. 

And somehow, it becomes a tradition for the couple to buy a new lingerie set every time some one tries to kill them. Chloe almost becomes a new family member for the two, with how often she helps them choose a new set. Unfortunately, Kara has to go in as Supergirl every time, or she risks exposing her secret identity. Eventually they have to stop this tradition, simply because they were accumulating far too many lingerie in their closets. 

∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ 

Kara is glad she and Lena went in to that lingerie shop all those months ago. She’s just not sure what they’ll tell their kids, should they ever have any. 

But that’s a problem for another day. 

Today’s problem, is getting the perfect ring for Lena. Kara smiles at the diamond in her hand, and shakes off the coal dust left on it. It took a few tries, but she finally got it right. She places the diamond onto an obsidian ring with a silver and nth metal compound etchings that depict a pair of hands holding a heart with a crown on top of the heart on either side of the stone setting. The inscription on the inside reads ‘ ∞ Always ∞ ‘. The stone setting is made from the same metal compound and Kara now used her super strength to bend it, so that it would keep the diamond in place. The ring was now perfect. 

Kara then grabs a matching bracelet that she will wear to show her engagement to Lena, and flies over to her apartment.

Lena had been busy adorning the Christmas tree for their first winter holidays as a couple, but stops and smiles at Kara as she enters through the window. Unable to contain herself and wait until the romantic dinner she had planned for later that day, Kara drops to one knee immediately and offers Lena the ring and asks her to please marry the stupid kryptonian that took way to long to tell her she loved her. 

Lena is so shocked and so moved that she is rendered speechless, with her eyes wide and a hand covering her mouth, currently in the shape of a big ‘O’. After the few moments it takes her to realize what is happening, she simply nods enthusiastically, happy tears making her eyes sparkle. After Kara places the ring on her finger, and dons her bracelet as well, Lena squeals and showers the blonde’s face with kisses, leaving crimson lipstick all over her face. 

Alex’s arrival with pizza interrupts and she asks what the good news are. Lena shows her the ring, and then the squealing _really_ starts. 

That night was the night Kara’s life truly became the best life she could ever wish for. And every night after that? Well, they made her life better than anything she could have ever imagined. 

∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out longer than I expected, but I have no regrets! I ended up including a bit of a prologue that was not part of my original plan, but I just couldn’t help myself. 
> 
> Hope you liked it, but feel free to chew my ear out if you didn’t, I can always use a bit of constructive criticism!


End file.
